Golden Hearted
by TallerSkyscraper
Summary: A very, very different take on everything. Some characters are more than slightly OOC. There will be a few OC, that I'm not going to use but who knows? Christian is a something we had yet to know.. and guess who he met? A certain- okay, I'll stop there. Warning: this is man x man. Proceed with caution. Won't be much of conversation. Read and reviews!


**Disclaimer dearest, Vampire Academy is sincerely not mine. And please do mind that this is my first yaoi fanfiction. For those who didn't know what yaoi is, its a boy x boy (or in this case, man x man)**

 **This is told in Christians third person point of view, since I want to keep it like a fairy tale of some sort. And yes, this is a fanfiction where I give my own twist, as twisted as it is.**

 **Enjoy your reading, and I suggest to read it in the black or dark reading setting.**

 **But then, it's your choice *wink***

A long, long time ago in a kingdom far, far away there live a beautiful young man, gifted with angel like looks and youth. He lives with his mother in a beautiful farm, miles and miles away from the Kings castle.

He was happy and cheerful, his eyes are striking deep blue and his hair had the softest black gleaming on them.

Sadly, his mother fell sick and he had to double his time working in the fields while taking care for his mother. His father had long died in war, making him the only man in the four-member family of his.

His sister, Angelina, is the same like him, beautiful and a hard worker. But then, she met with a rich man from a higher class family. They fell in love, and they tried to persuade both families to agree of their love.

Her mother, Margaret, had been easy in persuasion unlike the mans family. And this was where the grandmother comes in.

The man's family, Ashford, were demanding a thousand gold and five hundred silver from Angelina. They do not care whether Angelina had to steal or whore herself. All that matters was the thousand gold and five hundred silver.

Angelina's grandmother was a gypsy, and known for her psychic powers to see visions of many age. She had said: "There will come a day where the sun hardly shine for us, and the moon smiles _leering-ly_ on us. It will be hard and full of evil incarnates, but we will live through." That was all that she said. Giving fuel to the fire of Angelina's stress of fulfilling the Ashford demands. But she will do it, for she loves Arthur as much as life.

Soon enough, Angelina couldn't take the burden anymore. She begs her brother and mother for both silver and gold. But they could only give little to her, saving a few coins for their meals and livestock.

But Angelina couldn't bear any longer staying virgin while always meeting her love. Thus, she sought him and they done the deed after one tiring day.

The night they done it, grandmother had once her visions and said: "This is hardly a challenge, but one always needed comfort. The bells shall sounded from far away, and by God if they still did it; crumble their future will." It was raining hard, and none of the torches had done any help to illuminate the night. Almost no sound could be heard, except for the occasional thunders.

It was dark and cold, the brother leaned on the second floors window sipping on his hot chocolate while pondering for his sister whereabouts when he heard the sound of bells.

"Its impossible! It shouldn't have been heard from here!" thought the brother confusingly.

The bells kept ringing on and on until the clock strikes midnight. And this is why children and adults alike should have been asleep by now, the city's clock tower bells rang hard through the city until the next one. The brothers ears almost gone deaf! It is one of the side effect of the city clock tower bells.

The other one was...well, if it was even true it had been said: _people who loved others more than themselves shall have their love and lust soaring high into the night, and their morning shalt be the same no more._

The night went on with the brother worrying for his sister even in his sleep.

And the morning thus came with a loud knock on the door.

"Open the door, Gypsy! Open the door and we will do this the easy way!" a gruff voice called out from the other side of the door, and he kept banging his fist on the door.

"Open the door, Gypsy! Open the door, before I kick it!" the voice once more commanded.

A thumping of feet descending from the stairs sounded through the little two storeys house. Rustles of clothes being pulled and fastened sounded along the thumping feet, and he called: "Please wait, dear sir! I am on my way, and please do not kick the door open!"

Not a few seconds later the brother opened the old rustic door, and he held it open for a few awkward seconds while staring directly to a mans neck covered with blood red chemise. It was awkward because the brother had known who this man is, or rather who he works for. For the man was because he had just possibly see an angel who just happened to be woken up by his loud knocking and shouting, and somehow he felt guilty about it.

Soon, the brother came out of his stare and looked up to the rather tall man. He had to squint to see his face, thanks to the bright sun shining proudly on them. Highlighting the mans figure all the while masking them, it was a beautiful contrast albeit slightly twisted as the mans feature is rock hard solid. Even underneath the silky blood red chemise and heavy silver armour.

After their apparent staring, once again, the brother invited the man inside. Not his cohorts of course. The house is too small for them, even for the tall man. He could be six foot seven, if the brother's guess was right.

They were seated in the living room with hot waters in front of them, the windows wide open letting the sun shone through the house.

They talked for a while and it seems this man, Dimitri was his name, purpose was to take the brothers grandmother who is a pure bred gypsy. Now, all Dimitri had to do was woke the grandmother. If he could, that is.

The brother had long since tried to wake his grandmother, and she didn't even budge. He knew he is small and overall not strong, but even his strength had to budge the old woman, right?

He felt his pride as a man fell, but when Dimitri tried numerous of times and he had yet succeeded the brother felt his pride came back little by little.

After all, Dimitri is a very tall man he had ever seen with enough muscle to look scary and intimidating all the while not looking gross at all.

They spent their time talking strategy to wake the old woman when the brother's mother came down the stairs, hands clutched the railings tightly and coughs sounding every so often.

"Christian, its okay if you want to go. Let me take care of Yeva, I could handle her much better than you." The mother, Margaret, said as she came down the stairs.

The brother, Christian, was appalled at his mother offer. "Are you sure, mother? Will you be fine? What about Angelina when she comes home?"

Ah, yes. It had been days since that night when Angelina done the deed.

She had been coming home drunk, and usually not in the best of her moods. She kept asking for money, and money. Sooner or later, Christian had to sell the house and lands just to keep living. This way, Angelina wouldn't be able to fulfil the Ashford demands. And she wouldn't be able to shout her love to the world from her lungs, because a love without both approvals from their families would be a _damned_ one.

That was why Christian worries so much for his mother and grandmother.

But Dimitri proved himself worthy of his rank and job, he gave a solution: "What if I had the castle send some soldiers and nurse to guard the house all the while curing your mother?"

This had been met with nods of approval from both mother and son, and a grateful look Christian send his way when he talks to his mother.

Soon enough with more than a few goodbyes and take cares, Christian went on his way with Dimitri to the carriage where he would ride in while Dimitri mounts his black stallion. Then they're on their merry way towards the castle where the king lives, not knowing that something will meet them halfway to the magnificent castle.

Or what would happen then. Only the witch knows, and they didn't even know who the witch is.

Yet.

 **This is unedited. Love you all!**

 **Next would be in Dimitris third person point of view. I would write this in three parts, and some spin-offs or something.**

 **Like it or not? Either way tell me, okay? Tell me if I had some mistakes needed to point out, I would love some helps on grammar and spelling. Since I planned to write this in a fairy tale kind of way, so do help me! If possible, PM me! I would also write this first off as fairy tale style then slowly merging into much more (?) modern style.**

 **Oh, and is it too much to ask for reviews?**

 **LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**


End file.
